


Keep calm and...wait...what

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angry Derek, Angry Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Goblins, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Stiles jogs, derek doesnt know how to use words, stiles and Derek play chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Stiles’’ The voice spoke a little stronger this time, the pitch a little rougher as the warm hand moved away from his neck and he was left alone. ‘’Can you hear me’’ The rough voice asked from closer this time as Stiles let his head turn slowly towards the sound.</p>
<p>‘’Mr. MChottie’’ Stiles grinned out, his voice slurred as his hand came up to touch against the stubbled jaw which was staring at him with a slight frown. ‘’are you going to kiss me again?’’ He asked.</p>
<p>‘’What...what...again’’</p>
<p> ‘’Shhh...Scotty mustn’t know’’ Stiles giggled again as he moved to roll over, only to be stopped short by even warmer hands on his shoulders which he gasped at before moving back again.</p>
<p>‘’Uhh...Derek...what just happened?’’ A voice asked as Stiles blinked at him and Derek stared back unmoving before his head was turning to look towards Scott who was still staring between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep calm and...wait...what

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this once before and with some feedback I decided to delete it and totally rewrite it. Hopefully, it's a lot better.

* * *

‘’Stiles’’

‘’-no really, the guy was like nine feet tall, raging fire of unnatural fierce’’ Stiles continued telling Scott as he pushed his key in to the door lock.

‘’Stiles’’

‘’Okay maybe he was more like six feet tall, but he was still scary dude and I did nearly piss my pants...I swear he even tried growling at me, it was a piss poor attempt and I – Whoa Scott, no need to compare to me and beat me dude’’ Stiles complained as he turned once again and pushed the apartment door open fully.

‘’Stiles’’ Scott growled out again, his hand coming out to grab the back of Stiles hooded jacket, ‘’someone has been here’’

‘’Oh’’ Stiles mumbled as he looked in to the apartment before he grinned and shrugged his friends hold off, ‘’yeah...I forgot to tell you, I got a new roommate a few days ago...sorry buddy’’

‘’Who’’ Turning to look at his best friend still stood outside in the hall, Stiles grinned like a manic.

‘’Don’t know, haven’t really seen him properly, just spoken to him on the phone, I tried snooping but he always seems to be out during the day and I very much like sleeping at night, you know, that’s what us normal people do and-‘’

‘’Shut up Stiles’’ Scott growled out before he was taking a tentative step inside the apartment.

‘’Okay fine, geese some wolfy is pissed of today’’ Stiles muttered out as he headed towards the hallway leading towards the bedrooms, pausing briefly outside of the slightly ajar door of his roommates, Stiles peered through again to see the mattress still on the floor, the thin blanket still made over it and tucked next to the pillow before his eyes swept over the rest of the room which only seemed to contain a desk which had been shoved in the corner, the unit beside the said mattress and a few boxes which was piled up neatly near the window.

‘’Bare much?’’

’’Jesus Christ Scott’’ Stiles yelped out, hands flying to his chest where his heart felt as if it was trying to climb its way out as said best friend smirked out at him, ‘’asshole’’

Pulling the door shut firmly, Stiles made sure that his elbow, not-so-accidently got shoved in to Scott’s ribs as he turned and finished walking down the hall and in to his own bedroom which looking at it, seems completely packed compared to his roommates, his bed was shoved up near the wall beside the window, his desk across which was scattered with different text books for class and his laptop, on the same side of his bed and across, just under his shelves was his TV which sat on top of a chest of drawers. Dropping his bag down near the end of his bed, Stiles started to strip his hoody up and over his head when he heard Scott’s muffled voice groaning about something.

‘’What did I do this time?’’ Stiles asked through a mouthful of material before he finally broke free to see Scott eyeing a pizza box which was sticking out from under a top he had pulled off and dropped the night before, ‘’oh, that’s from last night, I was in a rush this morning and I forgot to take it out’’

‘’You know, your roommate has been in here, don’t you?’’ Scott asked Stiles as he suddenly spun around again, his large amber eyes staring at his friend before they danced towards the doorway and back again.

‘’Sometimes I really hate your special smelly nose thing you have going on there with the wolf’’ Stiles complained as Scott rolled his eyes. Watching Stiles, Scott suddenly wondered what was going on through his mind when his eyes grew even wider, almost as if what he had said had finally sunk in, ‘’Oh my god Scott...when, where...oh my god, he found my candy stash didn’t he’’ Stiles shrieked which he would later on denia to anyone as anything but manly before he was moving as he half jumped on to his bed and yanked his bedside drawer open.

‘’I don’t know when, just that he was here, his scent is everywhere...you know he’s also like me right’’ Scott asked carefully, ‘’that he’s a wolf’’

‘’What...Oh hell no, he didn’t tell me that’’ Stiles gruffly got out, his hand and head near enough in his draw before he was pulling back to stare at Scott, ‘’this isn’t going to cause trouble is it? Because after all...I am the sheriffs son and even if he hasn’t got jurisdiction here-‘’

‘’No Stiles, it isn’t...now can we just go have that gaming match like we talked about on the way here?’’ Scott groaned as Stiles smirked, his fingers un-wrapping a lolly he had pulled out from his candy check before he was pushing it between his lips as he stood from the bed and followed Scott out in to the lounge.

.o0o.

Five games, two pizzas destroyed between the both of them and a very dramatic play wrestle later, Stiles found himself idle wondering around his bedroom, headphones wedged in his ears before he frowned, he was bored and no matter how much researching about things he had done, he was still bored. Changing in to a pair of sweat pants and a pair of trusted sneakers, Stiles pulled a hoody on again and headed out the apartment, door locked up tightly behind him again because safety was always his first concern to his home before he was off and out before he was heading towards the local woods for a run before returning home again.

An hour later, stiles jogged up the stairs of the apartment building, breath heavy and nose wrinkling at the smell of himself, not to mention whatever he had stepped in on the way back out the woods which refused to go away, no matter how much he had scrapped his foot against a tree root and every other patch of grass he came across.  
Unlocking the door, he noticed that the lights were still off before he was slipping inside, a hand moving up to pull his headphones away before he was suddenly slammed back against a wall, a strong arm braced across his shoulders and making him choke slightly as his hands scrambled at the warm arm.

His headphones fell to the floor with a thud along with his phone and keys.

‘’Whoa...whoa, whoa wolf boy...’’ Stiles gasped out, ‘’easy there big guy...do you like...maybe think you could put me down now’’ Hearing a slight growl before a puff of warm air across his cheek, Stiles mentally and physically rolled his eyes as he patted his roommates arm. ‘’alright big guy, first of all...who the hell do you think you are for not telling me that you were a goddamn wolf and for two...just what the hell’’

‘’Do you ever shut up?’’ The voice growled out as Stiles once again rolled his eyes.

‘’Well yes I do sometimes...well not really but yeah you get the picture...you know the whole image, full circle, back to front, end to-‘’ Stiles cut off as he felt the arm drop away from his shoulders which caused him to fall to the floor with a thud, ‘’end’’

Hearing the footsteps move away, Stiles quickly found himself picking his phone and keys up, his legs getting tangled in headphone wires before he makes it to the side and flicked the lamp on to see his roommate near the shadows and sat at the table which separated the kitchen and lounge.

‘’You had another wolf here today’’ The guy spoke out, his voice sounding a lot more like Stiles remembered from over the phone.

‘’Well yeah, that would’ve been Scott, he’s my best friend and all so get used to it big guy’’ Stiles spoke out as he stretched and dropped on to the couch with a groan.

‘’I don’t want him here at all’’ He growled which had Stiles turning to stare at him blankly.

‘’You know, you’re quite the sourwolf, try smiling, it may help that bitter mood and it’s my apartment, you’re paying my landlord rent to stay here for what I still don’t know, so my rules. Get used to it fury face’’ Stiles told him before he was standing and walking towards his bedroom again before he paused and retraced his footsteps back to the lounge to see that he hadn’t moved from the table. ‘’and stay out my room you creep’’ Stiles added in before he was turning away again, his amber eyes just missing the red glow which came across from the other man as he shuffled back down the hall and in to the bedroom where he pushed his door closed firmly.

Pausing as he glanced through his room, Stiles sniffed at the air before he was rolling his eyes to himself, ‘’Stupid werewolves and their noses, should jack off and teach them a lesson’’ He grumbled from under his breath before the loud thud from the hallway had him pausing to look towards his closed door.

.o0o.

After the encounter of his roommate...who Stiles learned was named Derek Hale...he totally blamed it on being up still after staying awake all night waiting for him to come home when he never, he had gotten up and grabbed the post before dumping it on the table and looked through...Stiles, may or may not off stared at Derek’s for ages while trying to work out what his letter could’ve been.

And that’s how he finds him later that night, after drinking coffee after coffee and spending most of the day on his computer searching and looking up the most random things, Stiles crashed out on the couch, his laptop screen displaying images of wolves and folklore stories which had Derek smirking lightly and moving closer to the sleeping boy.

Picking him up, no that isn’t want woke Stiles up, it wasn’t the suddenly change in temperature which woke him nor was it the hard body he suddenly found himself against...no it was much later when he woke up to a feeling creeping up the back of his neck like he was being watched in the dark bedroom from where he remotely remembered falling asleep on the couch, he was sure of it.  
Sliding his hand down the side of his bed ever so slowly, Stiles grabbed the bat which was hidden underneath before he was swinging it around, his eyes wide as it was stopped mid swing by a hard fist, the sound of wood cracking slightly had Stiles jumping back and letting go as he fought with the blanket which had suddenly started to wrap itself around Stiles body as he flared about.

‘’Why do you sleep with a bat under the bed’’ Derek’s voice spoke out through the dark as Stiles flung his arms up again and caught hold of the unit as he stumbled on the edge of his bed. ‘’most people keep bats in the cupboard or on a mantel’’

‘’Why are you in my room...no don’t even answer that...wait how the heck did I get in my room...no don’t answer that either you creep, just give me my bat back and get out’’ Stiles yelped, a hand held out shakily which had Derek shaking his head before dropping it on to the bed in front of him, ignoring the boys outstretched hand altogether.

‘’I was checking on you...you were mumbling in your sleep and sounded distressed’’ Derek spoke out as Stiles looked up to see his shape move back towards the door, ‘’smelt distressed too’’ Stiles heard just under his breath before he was closing the door behind and he could hear Derek’s footsteps move down the hall before the distant sound of another door being closed.

For a brief moment he wondered if he really thought Derek sounded concerned before he shook his head against the thoughts.

God he hated werewolf senses.

.o0o.

For the next two weeks, Stiles didn’t see much of Derek and that suited him just fine. He spent most of his days with Scott at the apartment or over at Scott’s dorm with his roommate, the other half of the days, he spent it home, sat on the floor surrounded by piles of paper and mountains of books, his glasses resting against his nose while he leaned over his laptop, his fingers typing away.

It was like this that Derek found him when he returned home one sunny afternoon, the sound lost to Stiles as he frowned down at his computer, a pen pursed between his lips and his glasses sliding down his nose which Stiles was reaching up and pushing back up again.  
Staring at him Derek couldn’t do anything, he felt like he was stuck halfway in through the doorway, his hand on the wood, ready to close before he swallowed thickly, nose scenting the air slightly to smell that Stiles was alone and had been most of the day, Derek wondered if he had been out at all but quickly dismissed that thought when he noticed Stiles was still dressed in his comic book lounge pants and a faded hoody with the Beacon Hills police department written across the blue fabric in faded yellow.  Shaking his thoughts away, Derek turned and pushed the door closed a little harder than he meant too before he turned back to see Stiles staring up at him with wide eyes behind thick rimmed glasses.

‘’Oh...you’re here...I...uh...yeah, give me two seconds and I’ll be out your hair’’ Stiles rambled out as he started to shift around, his arms gathering books and papers before he was closing his laptop and quickly scurrying off to his bedroom where the door closed behind him and left Derek standing there with a frown as he looked at the place he had just moved from, Stiles’ scent strong still as he took a small step closer to the lounge.

Inside his bedroom, Stiles breathed out as he pushed his laptop on to his desk along with his books and papers before he turned to the window and pushed it open to the sound of cars in the distant and the sounds of birds. Breathing in the fresh air, Stiles moved back towards his desk and pulled his things back out again as he pushed the lid of his laptop back up and started to type away again.

From the lounge, Derek stretched out in the spot where Stiles had sat, his scent strong around him before he listened to the sound of key’s being hit quickly, pausing here and there for a few seconds before they were being pushed down quickly again and it made him wonder what the other roommate was actually studying.    
Before long, Derek started to notice the shadows shift around the room as he pushed himself up and moved down the hall to stand outside of Stile’s bedroom, the sounds of his heartbeat soft in his chest before the harsh tap of keys filtered through, shaking his head, Derek turned and moved back through the apartment and shrugged his jacket off as he went, dropping it over the back of the couch, he headed in to the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards and fridge.

.o0o.

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had wrote for, but his English essay was now at twenty-three pages and he decided to bring it to an end before he was saving his work and shutting his laptop down again when the smell hit him and he turned to look towards the door.  
Upon his feet and moving, Stiles found himself following the smell of cooking until he was stood in the doorway of the kitchen to see Derek sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him along with a coffee and a book which was opened just to the side which had Stiles’s interests peeked even more, determined to find out more about his roommate.

Walking further in, Stiles turned and moved towards the coffee jar and poured himself a cup before he was turning towards the fridge when Derek’s voice floated through telling him that there was dinner in the oven if he was hungry.  
Turning to said oven, Stiles quickly grabbed the gloves and pulled the large glass plate out and placed it on top, his eyes taking in the lasagne Derek had cooked before he found himself moving again, his hands gathering a plate up in his hands.

Plate filled and coffee picked up, Stiles glanced towards the wolf sitting at his kitchen table before he was turning and walking back down to his room and inside again, of course he had wanted to sit with the other wolf but at the same time he didn’t want to push his look after everything so far, the phantom feeling of having his arm against his throat when he had returned had spooked him a little although it wasn’t enough to scare him of the man.

Much to his disappointment, Stiles had to admit that Derek’s cooking was really good and he had soon emptied his plate which he balanced on the side of his bed and finished his coffee off. Moving to sit at his window, Stiles stared out of it for a while before he was turning back inside and changing in to some jogging bottoms before he was heading out his room and towards the apartment door.

‘’Are you going out?’’ Pausing slightly, Stiles glanced up at Derek to see the wolf staring at him; his eyes bright under the light in the lounge and surprisingly looking almost three different colors, his slight stubble making his jaw line look sharp as he nodded. ‘’where too’’

‘’For a run’’ Stiles choked out slightly as he glanced back at the door as he stepped forward again and turned the latch on the door so it wouldn’t lock behind him as he decided to leave his keys home this time,

‘’In the woods’’

Frustrated again, Stiles breathed out before he turned to face the wolf, ‘’Yes Derek, im going out for a run in the woods okay, no I’m not going to meet anyone and yes I will be fine, it’s not the first time I’ve gone running through them, but I would gratefully like it if I’m not pinned up against the wall when I return this time by some sourwolf’’ With that, Stiles pulled the door open fully  and headed out quickly, trying to ignore the way his heart thrashed against his chest at seeing Derek properly for the first time in normal light instead of in the dark as it had been most of the time.

.o0o.

It was the mud he smelt first before the scent of blood slowly made its way to Derek’s senses as Stile’s footsteps sounded heavily through the apartment hallway, frowning he moved away from his own desk quickly and towards the door where he pulled it open and turned to see Stiles walking in to his own room, his clothes covered in mud before the scent of blood came stronger and it had Derek moving before he could stop himself.

Startled as he felt a hand on his jaw, Stiles thrashed and pushed Derek’s touch away as he turned to look at the guy who was staring not at him but at the cut going across his cheek and probably the split to his lip before a low rumble came from the wolf.

‘’Seriously, did you just growl at me...what do you want Derek’’ Stiles asked annoyed, not at the wolf but at himself for pushing himself further through the woods before he started to make his way back when he noticed that it had started to get darker again, he was annoyed at the two guys he had come across who whistled out at him when he first past them.

‘’You’re hurt’’ Derek spoke out like it was something new and which Stiles wasn’t aware off before he rolled his eyes before he reached out and shoved Derek backwards and towards his door without thinking, the same movement pulling at his ribs which he tried to hide the wince from before he saw the wolf’s scowl deepen and Stiles knew that he could smell the pain he was in.

‘’Im fine, it’s nothing...I slipped and fell down a small bank’’ He lied out as he turned away and moved towards his dresser, not wanting to let Derek see the frown on his own lips as he thought about the footsteps he ignored behind him before he felt himself get tripped and a body land on his which he fought back against as he flipped over on to his back, luckily once they had realized he wasn’t carrying anything they could steal, they just beat him instead before running off and leaving him there in the mud still for a good few minutes before he had gotten up and come home under the cover of darkness...just like a puppy with his tail between his legs as he heard Derek’s slight growl again.

Stiles wasn’t expecting the soft touch on the side of his neck as he jumped and spun around to stare at Derek, his face pulled tight as he stepped closer and moved his other hand up to tug at the hoody he was wearing before he was pulling it up and over Stiles’s head carefully.  
‘’You smell like them’’ Derek growled out as Stiles lowered his arms again and glanced up to see his eyes brighter before he was staring down at the sweatshirt in his hand, the rumbling getting a little louder as he turned and started to walk out.

‘’Hey Derek...Derek’’ Stiles shouted as he moved quickly and stepped out in to the hallway, ‘’where are you going...Derek don’t you dare-’’ Stiles called out before the door was closing and he sighed, ‘’walk out on me’’ Thinking about the way Derek had touched him softly and had been so careful to take his hoody off him, Stiles felt his heartbeat race against his chest again and for a moment he was glad that the werewolf had left already before he was turning, clean hands in his hands as he headed for the bathroom.

Changing and showering carefully, Stiles slowly got rid of all the dried mud and blood from his body and bathed his sore muscles which he had pushed himself on his run let alone the bruised tissue from the guys blows, his chest felt worse than when he had been hit by Scott when he had tackled him before and that hurt a lot.  
Finished with his shower and dried, Stiles dressed again and moved back to his room where he started to clean up the mess, the dirty dishes in his hands before he was moving in to the kitchen and washed them. Stiles moved around and took the trash down to the bins, his eyes moving around the empty streets before he was heading back in to the apartment again and back to his bedroom where he had called Scott up to come over.

Settled back on his bed and against pillows, he watched the movie Scott had picked out in silence before the sound of the front door being opened and closed loudly echoed though the closed bedroom door and he glanced towards Scott at the same time as he turned to look at Stiles.  
‘’And that will be my full of sunshine roommate Derek’’ Stiles muttered as Scott chuckled softly and stole some more popcorn from the bowl before he choked on it as the bedroom door swung open and Derek stalked inside, his glowing eyes moving towards Scott who had a wide eyed expression.

‘’Hale’’

‘’You know him’’ Stiles exclaimed as he looked between his best friend and his roommate.

‘’No not really...’’

Hearing the whine come from his friend, Stiles elbowed Scott roughly in the ribs and muttered his name as he looked at him and Derek again who was still stood there, eyes glowing at Scott before he was looking back at Stiles, his brow still pulled in to a deep frown.

‘’I think I’m going to go, so I’ll guess that I will see you around, I’m busy with class tomorrow but I’ll call or text you when I’m free, later Stiles...Hale’’ Scott got out before he was quickly fleeing and Stiles was turning to lay angry eyes on Derek as the apartment door closed with a loud bang.

‘’And what the hell was that all about you asshole’’ Stiles yelled out at Derek as he stood there.

‘’He can’t protect you’’ Derek growled out as Stiles laughed hysterical.

‘’What and you can...’’ He half shouted at him, the same glare on Derek’s face had him laughing again before he clutched his side and shook his head from the slight pain which ran through it. ‘’I don’t need anyone’s protection Derek, I can look after myself just fine and Scott is my best friend, he’s around here a lot, just get over it sourwolf, now get out of my bedroom’’

‘’They had to pay for what they did’’ Derek growled out as his eyes flashed red brightly again and Stiles swallowed slightly before he raised a hand and pointed his hand towards the door. Part of him wondered what the wolf meant by what he said while another part of him felt the need to curl in to Derek’s side and bask in the protection he was clearly showing towards Stiles before he pushed all the thoughts away and let himself think about the way he had made Scott flee.

‘’I don’t care what you did...just get out my room’’ He growled back, his jaw locked as Derek’s eyes returned back to their normal color and looked over Stiles’s face before he was turning and stalking out, the door of his room being slammed behind him as he muttered another sourwolf under his breath and settled back down on his bed to finish watching the film without his best friend.

.o0o.

For the next week, Stiles found himself avoiding the main areas of his apartment and kitchen until he was fully aware that Derek wasn’t home or he was shut away in his own bedroom, he knew it was childish but it also helped him to get some more of his school work done which is where he was, sat in the middle of a pile of papers and books on his bedroom floor when the front door was pounded on and made him jump, eyes flickering up to his own bedroom door which was wide open.

He knew Derek wasn’t home, he had gone out a few hours before, wherever he went was still a mystery to Stiles as he stood and slowly started to make his way out his room and in to the hallway when the thumbing echoed again.  
‘’Stiles, I know you’re in there...I can smell you just open the god damn door’’ Derek’s voice boomed through and he shivered slightly before he was moving forward and flicking the lock and pulling open just as Derek pushed past, his mind wondering where Derek’s keys were.

‘’Whoa, sourwolf...a thanks would be nice...you know, its what people say when someone else has done something nice for them like open the front door’’ He called out with a roll of his eyes as he closed the door again and moved towards Derek’s bedroom, the rest of his words disappearing as he noticed the long scratches running down Derek’s back along with the bite on his side and other claw marks. ‘’dude what happened?’’ He asked before Derek’s eyes were on him.

‘’Nothing...get out my way Stiles and don’t call me dude’’ He growled as he walked past and in to the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Stiles watched the bathroom door before he was moving back to his own room to finish studying for the test he knew he had coming up. Settling his-self back in to his circle of protective papers and books, Stiles pushed his glasses back up on to his nose and picked the book he had been reading back up before he was flinging his other hand around for his pen to copy down some notes.

Groaning in half frustration and boredom, Stiles dropped his things back down again before he was leaning back out over the floor, a book corner digging in to his side had him shifting before he sighed and let his eyes close as his thoughts wondered to how Derek got his injuries and why part of Stiles felt like he wanted to protect the big bad and extremely grumpy wolf despite all the growls and the way he seemed to be trying to keep Stiles from things. But one other thing Stiles couldn’t help but think about is how he thought Derek was attractive even with the glares and scowls.

He didn’t mean to let himself fall asleep like that...he didn’t know anyone could fall asleep like that.

And yet he had.

Waking and shooting his hand out as he felt himself move, Stiles panicked slightly before a gruff snort caught his attention and he turned to see Derek knelt beside him which had him moving quickly again, a groan leaving his lips as he felt his knee hit in to a corner of one of his books.  
‘’Dude’’ Stiles yelped out before his eyes took in the bare skin and his eyes grew before he noticed the scratches and the bite mark had already healed.

‘’You didn’t look comfortable’’ Derek told him, ‘’how do you sleep like that?’’

‘’I fell asleep...I don’t know...but dude again with being in my room...take you stupid wolf with your stupid scowl and leave’’ Stiles half yelped as Derek grabbed his ankle and pulled it closer to him, looking down to see him picking something up, Stiles yelped and threw himself forward to grab it before Derek’s other hand came up and pressed flat against his chest, holding him back as the werewolf’s eyes scanned over the page.

‘’That’s...informative’’ Derek spoke out, his voice rough before he was turning to face Stiles who was blushing brightly as he struggled against the wolf’s hand and grabbed the paper back from his hands, his heart tapping fast against his chest from both Derek’s touch and from the paper he knew was a little more explicit than most would let themselves read when it came to werewolves.

‘’Get. Out. Now’’ Stiles growled out.

.o0o.

‘’So how’s living with Derek Hale going?’’ Scott asked during one lunch time which had Stiles half choking on the curly fries he was trying to inhale by the fist full.

‘’How do you even know him dude’’ He asked as he suddenly remembered everything which had happened in the bedroom the few weeks before hand.

‘’From home Stiles, his family lives there...well did before that big fire which killed them all, but he’s the alpha’’ Scott shrugged out like it meant nothing before Stiles suddenly pushed his food away and scrambled to his feet, his bags in his hands as Scott looked up confused.

‘’I have to run, I just...I just remember I left my glasses in my English class’’ Stiles lied before he was turning and quickly heading away from where he was sat, he knew Scott knew that it was a lie, his glass was sat on his face still from where he hadn’t taken them off before he had seen Derek walking towards them both...there was something inside of him telling him that running wasn’t the best thing to do and yet he was still making his way back across the campus and towards the bus stop a few blocks away...a few more blocks away than normal just to get away from the sourwolf who just happened to look damn right sexy in the tight black shirt he was wearing and pants which looked almost painted on.

Getting to the bus stop with his heart still inside his chest from where it had been trying to climb out again, Stiles smiled softly at the older women who was stood there with a younger girl before he took a place up against the wall beside them and rested his head back and let his eyes close momentarily before they were opening again and he was pulling his headphones out to place in his ears before he was attaching them to his phone and pressing play on his music.

Anything to replace the fast beat of his heart from his ears.

Feeling a tap on his shoulders, Stiles jumped slightly before opening his eyes and pulling a headphone away to see the older women smiling at him softly. ‘’I think that boy is trying to get your attention son’’ She told him before he was turning to see a sleek black Camaro parked up in front of them all, the window lowered down and Derek leaning across slightly as Stiles swallowed.

‘’Nope must not be for me, I’ve never seen him in my life, just some creep who doesn’t realize that this is a bus stop’’ Stiles rambled out quickly, his eyes watching Derek to see a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth before it vanished just as quickly and Stiles wondered quickly if Derek Hale had almost smirked.

‘’Get in the car Stiles’’ Derek spoke out just loud enough to be heard.

‘’Stiles...who’s that...I’ve never heard of someone called Stiles...isn’t that such a funny name-‘’

‘’Stiles’’ Derek growled.

‘’Fine, fine, god I’ll get in the car Mr. Grumpy pants, you better changed that attitude by the time we get back to the apartment or I’m going to lock you out and no matter how much you bang on the door I’m not going to unlock it...no even better I’m going to wait for you to get up and leave to do whatever you do during the day and change the locks...or even buy you a cage...yeah a cage sounds-’’

‘’Stiles’’

Looking up at Derek again, Stiles could see the slight scowl in his face before he realized that he hadn’t even moved away from the wall. ‘’I still think it’s creepy how you followed me to school ‘’ Stiles spoke out as he started moving and he pulled his bag off and threw it through the window at Derek who caught it quickly and in turn threw it in to the back seats.

‘’I didn’t follow you I had to talk to Scott’’

‘’And let me guess, Scott told you where to find me didn’t he...god im going to kill my best friend’’ Stiles groaned as he yanked the door open and climbed in.

‘’You don’t have to be so sour about it’’ Derek spoke out, ‘’I’m offering you a lift home instead of you having to wait for the bus which probably will be late and you’ll get moody because it will get too dark for you to go out running’’

Staring at him, Stiles couldn’t help but shake his head slightly at the fondness he felt in his chest for the way Derek was thinking off him but on the other hand it had been the most Derek has ever said to him in one go before he smirked.   
‘’Watching me or something Derek...I mean I know you like creeping in to my bedroom when I’m sleeping and giving me a heart attack the moment I wake up but come on...watching the things I do...creepy dude’’

‘’Excuse me son, is he bothering you?’’ Turning to look out the open window, Stiles smiled at the older women again before he shook his head.

‘’Sadly no, he’s my roommate’’ He told her as she nodded and offered a small smile towards Derek who just shook his head and started to pull away, ‘’rude sourwolf’’

‘’Stop calling me that’’ Derek growled.

‘’Why...is sourwolf still grumpy’’ Stiles asked, his voice turning to baby talk before Derek slid a side glance towards and turned back to the road again.

‘’Leave it alone’’ Growled out as Stiles went to turn the radio up more. Staring with round eyes, Derek growled low in his chest as Stiles huffed and sat back again, his arms crossing over his chest before he settled in to silence.

‘’You know...I don’t even know why I agreed to let you take the extra room dude’’ Stiles spoke out after all but two minutes and earned a quick, sharp glare from the wolf. ‘’you really are a strange dude and I should totally be afraid of you and you’re creepy...stalker-ish, murder-ish...rapist’s ways’’

‘’Stiles...shut up’’ Derek growled out as Stiles looked over to see a flash of red across his eyes which had his heart skipping slightly before he was turning back and staring out the window as the city drove past the windows at a fast speed.

Derek couldn’t help but notice the missed skip of Stiles’ heart when his eyes flashed towards the boy, his scent told him that it wasn’t from fear, far from it and yet Derek still couldn’t make sense of the scents Stiles would give off when they were around each other, but he was damn right sure to find out even if it killed him.

.o0o.

Within the next week, Stiles made sure to stay out of Derek’s way, made sure to ignore the insanely tasty food which he had cooked, the extra plate always left in the oven which Stiles would remove and place in to the fridge before cooking up his own, blander meal despite his eyes always wondering to the fridge, his mouth watering for Derek’s cooking before he forced himself to turn and carry on eating his own food. Stiles knew it was childish, and he knew Derek thought it with every time he heard the other man open the door and the low growl would leave his lips once he noticed the food, the sound always making Stiles hideaway or quickly leave the apartment.

Which is why, exactly, nine days after the bus stop incident, Stiles walked in to his room to find Derek sat on his bed, his eyes bright red as he held his arm against his side tightly. Books dropping to the floor along with his keys he had been holding, Stiles rushed over and quickly dropped to his knees, ignoring the flare of pain it caused as he moved his hands up towards Derek’s shoulders before waving them about slightly.

‘’Dude...what the hell...you’re bleeding out all over my bed dude...that isn’t very kind’’

‘’Stiles’’ Derek growled out slightly.

‘’Oh no, don’t Stiles me, that’s blood Derek....BLOOD on my bed sheets...what the fuck were you doing...you do know its broad day light out there right...or is your stupid werewolf brain really that damaged that you are looking like this in MY bedroom of all places...what’s wrong with YOUR room Derek’’ Stiles flailed about before the said werewolf turned eyes on him again with a glare.

‘’Trust me, I would not be here if I did not need your help’’ He growled, the sound low in his throat, even Stiles could hear pain in it before he looked down, eyes watching over the scratch marks which was still healing.

‘’You...YOU...Derek Hale need me Stiles Stilinski’’ Stiles spoke out, jaw slacked before he fell backwards laughing, a hand clutching his chest and stomach as Derek glared at him. ‘’okay...okay...just’’ Stiles stumbled out as he wiped at his eyes. ‘’just tell me what I need to do’’

‘’My arm’’ Derek growls out as Stiles rolls his eyes slightly. ‘’you need to put it back in to place so it heals and...’’ He growled, face shifting slightly in pain.

‘’And what’’ Stiles asked as he moved back to his knees, hands still wiping at his eyes.

‘’Pull the arrow out’’ Derek gritted out, ‘’that’s why im not healing...silver’’

Moving behind Derek, Stiles took in the mixed of rip’s and blood on his shirt, shaking his head, Stiles moved his hands up and pressed against Derek’s shoulder blade, his fingers moving around the entry where the broken arrow head sat which had him growling out in a warning and had Stiles rolling his eyes.  
‘’Such a sourwolf Derek, it’s going to hurt you idiot’’ Stiles muttered as he tugged at the shirt which had started to stick to the dry blood

‘’Just get on with it’’ Derek growled before yelling out as Stiles quickly yanked on the ripped shirt, tearing it more and away from the wound as Derek moved forward, his clawed hand out and inching their way in to the pillow of Stiles bed.

‘’Holy shit dude’’ Stiles gasped as he took in the slightly black veins around the wounds. ‘’is this silver....are you even going to tell me how this happened?’’ Stiles asked, ‘’Of course your not because you are such a sourwolf and you never speak at all, I haven’t even seen a smile, let alone a nice word leaving your mouth since you have arrived here and I still don’t even know everything’’

‘’Stiles’’

‘’Okay, okay, im going to take it out now...wait dude, what am I going to use?’’ Stiles asked before Derek’s good arm moved and pointed to the knife on the bed beside him. ‘’whoa okay, you came planned okay’’ Stiles stumbled out as he took the knife from Derek’s hand from where he had picked it up. ‘’I’ve never done this you know so please don’t like...hurt me or something’’

‘’Stiles...just get it out before I rip your throat out...with my teeth’’

‘’Okay, okay, geese, I think we can call us even now after this’’ Stiles muttered.

Five minutes later and an arrow head out and dropped on the floor, Stiles pressed his hands up against the wound which was bleeding before Derek growled slightly and he moved his hands away to see it was already starting to heal quickly.  
‘’You need to pull my arm back in to place’’ Derek growled slightly before he shifted, and pushed Stiles back and laid on his stomach, arm out and a pain filled snarl leaving his mouth. ‘’put your knee on my back and pull my arm backwards’’

‘’Don’t think I can do this dude, im not strong enough for that shit’’ Stiles told him, the growl and flash of alpha eyes had Stiles moving quickly and kneeling on Derek’s back, his other knee pressed tightly against his hip as Stiles moved his hands to Derek’s arms and closed his own eyes tightly as he started to pull backwards, hearing the growl before the distinctive sound of Derek’s shoulder popping back in to place, Stiles breathed out deeply and ducked down, his forehead pressing against Derek’s healed shoulder blade before he was pulling back just as quickly and jumping off his bed. ‘’yeah dude...you can clean your mess up’’ Stiles got out before he was escaping out his room and heading to the bathroom where he was locking himself in and starting the shower, his eyes wide from the way he had leaned down against the alpha.

Sitting up from the boy’s bed, Derek listened to the fast pace of Stiles’s heartbeat before he was moving his arm slightly, the pain free now before he frowned down at the arrow head which sat on the floor of Stiles bedroom, deep in his gut, Derek could feel the slight guilt for making Stiles do what he had just done, knowing full well that it wasn’t Stiles’s place to help Derek despite what Stiles had said about them being even now and he wondered if Stiles had secretly been pleased that Derek had gone out after the people who had hurt him.  
Standing, Derek started to strip Stiles bed from the blooded covers and moved to put them in to the wash with some stain remover before his footsteps led him to his own room where he took his own covers from his bed and redressed Stiles in them, part of him wanting Stiles to smell like him in hope to protect him more.

.o0o.

Hearing the movement from outside his bedroom, Stiles turned to look towards his closed door before Derek’s footsteps moved away again, his shadow leaving the very bottom of the door before Stiles heard him leave the apartment. Turning back to his computer, he finished saving everything before Stiles was shutting it down and walking towards his bed which he flopped down on before wiggling slightly to get in underneath the clean covers which Derek had actually put on which had surprised him a lot, the scent of blood long gone and just replaced with Derek’s own smell which had Stiles falling asleep quickly and soundlessly. Even if he didn’t want too, Stiles felt safe as he pulled the covers up over his shoulders tightly in his sleep.

Waking up to a pitch black room, Stiles shuffled slightly and let a deep breath out as he hugged his arm around his pillow more as he rubbed his cheek against the soft material before burying his nose in to it, his sleep filled mind being filled with Derek’s scent again had Stiles’s heart skipping a few beats before he groaned and shoved the pillow away and turned over on to his back, an arm draped across his closed eyes as he slowly fell back to sleep again, the mumble of _meddling werewolves_ , faint on his lips.

The second time Stile awoke, was to the feeling of being watched as he quickly sat up and breathed out, eyes flickering around his dark room as his heart crashed against his chest and he dropped back again with a groan, hands rubbing over his face before he was lifting up slightly and pulling his shirt up and over his head before he was turning over to lay on his stomach, arms curled around his pillow, neck bare and covers pushed down around his thighs as he let his eyes close as his breathing evened out again and he felt his heart return to normal.  
It wasn’t until the silence of the room returned again that Stiles heard the slight hitch of someone else’s breathing, the slight rustle of clothing as they moved, for the fear which had woke him up the first time, he felt calm and relaxed almost as he stayed laid how he was. The warmth of hands brushing against his outer thighs had him knowing that it was Derek before his cover’s were being pulled up over until they paused just under his arms. Even in the darkness, he could feel Derek staring at him before he felt the first soft touch against the middle his upper back, fingertips just brushing down to the covers before Derek was quietly moving away again and Stiles heard the soft click as his door opened, a small amount of light falling in to his room before it was swallowed up again as Derek closed the door.

The next day, Stiles didn’t avoid Derek, he sat at the kitchen table with him, ate the breakfast which Derek had cooked, a mixture of bacon and eggs in an omelette with something else which Stiles couldn’t place before Derek was standing and rinsing his plate off and heading towards the apartment door again, jacket in hand, his movements graceful which Stiles followed before Derek paused and Stiles quickly turned back to his breakfast as the sound of the door opening and closing greeted him.

For the rest of the morning, Stiles moved around the apartment and cleaned the hardly there mess before he had called Scott and invited him around.   
Glancing towards the clock again a while later, Stiles walked over to the door and put it on the latch before he was heading away again and in to the lounge to sit back down again, hands picking up the controller to un-pause his game when the door opened further.

‘’Derek’s not here’’ Scott’s voice spoke out as Stiles shook his head.

‘’No, its daytime, he’s never here unless he’s bloody and impaled with an arrow head which I have to dig out before pulling his shoulder back in to place for whatever he got himself in to, so its been a pretty quiet morning and I got bored so yeah grab a controller’’ Stiles spoke out before he finally took a breath to breath and to start a new game as the couch bounced beside him and he turned to see Scott staring at him before he blinked slowly and shook his head. ‘’what’’

‘’You smell like Derek’’ Scott spoke out with a winkle to his nose as Stiles looked down and raised his shirt to his nose, sure enough, just faintly, he could smell Derek’s scent on his own clothes and he glanced towards the bedroom and back with a shrug, in a way, Stiles didn’t care that he had Derek’s scent on him which was a strange thought for him.

‘’Made him change my sheets, he got them bloody and I haven’t changed my shirt today’’ Stiles shrugged as they started a game and he pushed his character forward at the same time as pushing the thoughts out his mind.

‘’It’s weird’’ Scott mumbled out.

‘’You’re weird’’ Stiles spoke back which had Scott laughing and then cursing as his character got beheaded from another team which appeared from nowhere.

.o0o.

Laughing loudly as both Scott and Stiles ran around the lounge before Scott tackled him, they both missed the sound of the door opening and then closing as Scott turned and pinned Stiles in under him laughing as Stiles struggled under his grip.  
‘’Dude...okay...okay’’ He laughed, breath heavy as he dropped his head back, leaving his throat bare towards the other werewolf before a loud growl had them both jumping and turning to see Derek standing near the door staring at them. ‘’oh look the sourwolf is home...gathered anymore arrow heads?’’ Stiles asked from under Scott, whose Derek’s eyes moved to. ‘’What’s his problem?’’ Stiles muttered out as Scott backed off him and helped Stiles back up on to his feet again before he paused and looked between Stiles and then to the way Derek had stormed off in, the slight growl still audible before the bedroom door was closed firmly.

‘’Dude’’ Scott gasped out as Stiles turned to look at him.

‘’What...’’ He asked, ‘’care to inform, to share with the class, to explain, to talk, use words to express’’ Stiles got out as Scott started laughing and shook his head.

‘’Don’t worry Stiles, you are perfectly safe’’ He laughed and patted a hand against Stiles’s chest.

‘’Okay, whatever just get out of my apartment Scott’’ Stiles groaned as he pushed his best friend towards the door, his own laugh on his lips before he was pulling the door open and pushing him out with a call you later before the door was shut again and Stiles was leaning against it.

‘’You were baring your throat to him’’ Hearing Derek’s rough voice, Stiles jumped and spun around quickly to see him stood in the hallway, staring at him ,the shirt tight across his chest had Stiles swallowing slightly...wait, what? Shaking his head, Stiles pushed away and moved back towards the lounge where he grabbed the controllers.

‘’We were messing around’’ Stiles grumbled out as he started to pack everything away again, the thought about getting something to eat on the back of his mind as he mentally made a walkthrough of the kitchen cupboards and fridge as he stored the controllers.

‘’You bared your throat to another werewolf Stiles’’ Derek gritted as he turned to stare at the alpha.

‘’So what, Scott’s my friend Derek, we were messing around like we always do. It’s not like you have any control over my life or what I do in it sourwolf and if I was to wrestle with my best friend before showing my throat because im laughing than I will do it’’ Stiles told him, his shoulders coming up near his ears before dropping again as he turned and headed towards the kitchen, his feet had taking no more than two steps before he was grabbed and slammed back in to one of the walls with his breath knocked out his lungs.

‘’You do not bare your throat to another wolf’’ Derek growled in to his ear, the roughness telling Stiles that his wolf was near the surface and he swallowed deeply before yelping as he felt Derek grab his jaw and tilt it up and to the side as he nosed along his bared neck.

‘’Not to butt in to your strange playtime or anything...but I would fully appreciate it if you put me down Derek’’ Stiles spoke out, another yelp leaving his lips as Derek pressed his body to his fully, ‘’dude this is totally bad handing...you do know who my father is right...I can still call him and get your sorry alpha ass locked up, he can put in a word with the police department here and-’’

‘’Stiles’’ Derek growled

‘’What’’ He half gasped back as he tried to shove at the man in front of him.

‘’Shut. The. Hell. Up’’

‘’Dude, get the hell off me’’ Stiles struggled out again, as the fear started to creep up more at what Derek was doing before he was moving back quicker than Stiles expected as he slid down the wall and landed on the floor in a heap as he turned his eyes to Derek who was staring at him, eyes glowing before he turned and stalked off and out the apartment. ‘’holy shit’’ Stiles muttered to himself as he breathed out deeply, his hand coming up to move along his throat where Derek had trailed his touch against.

.o0o.

Not hearing Derek come back at all that night, Stiles crept out of his room and peered through the darkness before he was making his way to the kitchen, one hand rubbing at the side of his neck before the other was pulling the fridge door open and pulling the bottle of juice out and settling it on the counter top as he started in search for a glass.  
He still didn’t really know what had happened between him and Derek earlier, but whatever it was had spooked him a little, made him afraid of the wolf where he had never been before.   
Pushing the juice away, Stiles closed his fingers around the glass and turned to lean back against the counter while the light from the fridge flooded out against the tiled floor, his mind slowly getting lost in all his thoughts.

‘’Stiles’’ Hearing his name, he jumped and snapped his head up, the glass dropping from his hands and smashing on the floor as Derek stepped in the flood of light, his eyes slightly brighter before Stiles swallowed and ducked down, fingers moving towards the pieces of glass around him and started to pick them up before he heard Derek’s footsteps move closer and he flinched slightly, the slight fear he had from when he was pinned coming back before the wolf stopped and moved back again. ‘’I can explain’’

‘’Leave it Derek, I don’t want to know’’ Stiles told him as he twisted around to drop the glass in to the sink before he was grabbing a cloth and turning back again to see Derek stood in front of him, the puddle of juice between them as he jumped backwards, the countertop digging in to his lower back.

’I wouldn’t hurt you Stiles, you need to know that, I would never hurt you’’ Derek spoke out, his facial features half shadowed in the darkness, ‘’you don’t need to be afraid of me’’

‘’I’m not’’ Stiles lied, as he dropped down and started to wipe the juice up, ‘’if I was afraid, I wouldn’t be leaving the back of my neck open for attack Derek, I’m not a total lost when it comes to werewolves, after all...my best friend is one remember’’ He bit out.

‘’You’re lying about half of that Stiles, I can smell the fear...hear the tick in your heart with the lie’’ Derek told him as Stiles stood and dropped the cloth in with the broken glass, his long arms coming up to fold over his chest as he stared at the wolf.

‘’Maybe I wouldn’t be if you never went all crazy ass on me and pinned me to the friggen wall after Scott left...that was totally uncalled for dude, bad touching, perverted almost’’

‘’You smelled like him and I didn’t like it’’

‘’He’s my best friend and we were wrestling so of course I was going to smell like him you crazy bastard’’ Stiles yelped out in defence, his voice loud and hoping to cover the jump in his heartbeat before he was moving quickly and ducking around Derek, his hands pushing the fridge door closed before he was slipping on to carpeted floor before a hand closed around the top of his arm and pulled him back.

‘’Stiles’’ Derek spoke out as he shook his head.

‘’No Derek just let me go’’ Stiles spoke out as he tugged on his own arm, his other hand coming up to press against Derek’s in an attempt to push it off before he glanced up to see Derek’s eyes glowing red faintly...and yeah...there was no mistaken the jumps in his heartbeat. He could see when Derek blinked, the red vanishing before appearing just as quick as Derek brought his other hand up to close it around Stiles’s wrist which was passed over the one of his arm and stepped forward, the red coming closer before they changed slightly and Stiles couldn’t see Derek’s eyes at all in the darkness around them but he knew that he could probably be seen by Derek almost perfectly as he swallowed.

‘’I’m not going to hurt you Stiles’’ Derek spoke out as he stepped closer again and Stiles felt his chest brush his own before there was a nose pressing against Stiles’s neck, flinching slightly and screwing his eyes shut against the blind panic rising in his chest, Stiles tried to ignore the way Derek’s warm breath tickled over his skin as he moved over it slowly. The feeling of a hot wetness stroke across the tendon in his neck startled Stiles so much that he jumped and bit down on his lower lip when his shoulder caught Derek’s jaw.  
Feeling Derek’s grip slide down his arms, Stiles pulled away quickly and moved through the apartment by a few steps before he was turning and quickly heading back to his own room where he closed the door loudly and leaned back against it, the sound of his heartbeat loud in his ears as his chest grew tighter. Breathing out, he pushed away and moved towards his bed as he tried to get more air in to his lungs but only managed to choke as he fell to his knees, his hand reaching out to fist around the bed covers which had half fallen on the floor, his other gripping his thigh.

Hearing the sound of Stiles’s heartbeat grow quicker and more rapid, Derek moved towards his room quickly and in through the door to see him curled over on himself while kneeling on the floor, his hands wrapped around his body and eyes squeezed shut had Derek pausing before he was moving over and kneeling down beside Stiles, his hands laying flat between shoulder blades as he struggled to breathe probably.

‘’Come on Stiles’’ Derek spoke out as he fell backwards, hands moving to the boy’s shoulders and pulling him backwards and in to his lap as his arms curled around his chest and he rested a hand over his heart. ‘’breath with me, come on’’ He whispered in to Stiles’s ear. Under his hand, Stiles’s heartbeat was still beating quickly as his hands came up to claw at Derek’s arms. ‘’Its okay Stiles...just follow my breathing, just calm down please’’ He told the boy again.

Sure enough, Stiles’s heartbeat started to slow down under his hand, Stiles’s breathing returning to normal as he followed Derek’s sort words and his own breathes before he breathed out deeply and let his weight lean back more in to Derek’s body, instead of digging in and clawing at his arms, Stiles’s fingers curled around them and held on as Derek curled his arms around him more and brought a knee up slightly beside Stiles to lean against as his heartbeat slowed even more in to a relax state. ‘’Stiles’’ Derek spoke out as he muttered slightly and shook his head against his chest, ‘’come on Stiles, lets get you up and back in to bed’’ Derek gruffed out as he tried to shift Stiles up on to his feet but was met with a resistant body. ‘’god damn it Stiles’’ He muttered as he shifted and pulled his arm under Stiles’s knees and wrapped the other around under his arms as he carefully lifted the boy and stepped closer to the bed.

‘’Tired’’ Looking down at him, Derek paused before laying Stiles down carefully and pulled the covers back up over him. Going to move away, Derek quickly realized that Stiles was still holding on to his arm tightly.

‘’Stiles let go’’ Derek spoke out as he grunted slightly and held on tighter which made Derek sigh slightly, his eyes dancing between the boy in the bed and towards the bedroom doorway before he was moving on to the bed more and stretching out. ‘’you’re going to freak out when you wake up’’ Derek growled out slightly before an arm shot out over his chest and pinched Derek’s side with a grunt.

‘’Shut up sourwolf’’ Stiles mumbled before he was turning over on to his side, his back to Derek before he breathed out, ‘’panic attacks suck’’ Derek heard the muffled words as he listened to Stiles slowly fall asleep. Letting a breath out, he turned his head to stare at the boy before he sighed.

‘’Going be yelled at anyway, might as do something to deserve the yelling I guess’’ He muttered before turning over, his arm curling around Stile’s waist and pulling him back against his own chest, his hand flat against Stiles’s chest and over his own heart again as he shifted in his sleep and pressed back against Derek more as he buried his face in to the boy’s neck and breathed in the scent of home and belonging.

.o0o.

Come morning, Stiles could feel the warmth pressed against his chest and back, the feeling of an arm tight against his waist as his eyes snapped open and he glanced down to see his own traitors hand holding over Derek’s before he swallowed slightly and squeezed his eyes closed, the memory of his panic attack from the night before coming back before the way Derek had held him through it and got him to breathe, the attack tiring him out before Derek had lifted him and put him in his bed and how he never let Derek’s arm go despite half his mind wanting to stay away from Derek.  
Turning carefully, Stiles stared at the wolf that was still sleeping, his face relaxed for the first time since Stiles had started to see him around the apartment, watching Derek sleep, Stiles let his eyes slide over the wolfs closed eyes before they slowly fell down on to Derek’s lips which was parted by the slightest. Breathing out as he thought about how soft they looked, Stiles could feel himself wanting to lean closer and kiss him before he was shaking his head clear of thoughts, the blush forming on his cheeks as Stiles carefully climbed out of his own bed and gathered some clothes before he was moving out his room and hiding away in the bathroom to dress before he headed out the apartment and headed towards the woods for a jog to try and clear away the feeling of Derek’s arms around him.

He felt confused towards the alpha wolf, he never thought that almost a month after receiving the call of Derek’s about moving in did Stiles think that he would be having feelings for the guy who confused him to hell and back. He knew that Derek needed a place close to the city for work and it suddenly dawned on Stiles that he still didn’t know what Derek did for a job or where he went to most days.

Jogging as he thought, Stiles wondered what was going to happen between them, the way he had woken up curled in to Derek’s chest, his arms strong around him felt good, felt like they had always belonged there around him and that he wanted to feel that a lot more when he woke up.

Pausing to catch his breath back again, Stiles leaned back against a large tree before he was sliding down to sit on his heels, the scratching of bark through his top rough against his skin before he was closing his eyes and tilting his head back before he slowly blinked them open against the bright light to look through the tree tops. Pushing away again, Stiles ran his fingers through his short but sweaty hair until his fingers rested against the nape of his neck and glanced around the woods as the sound of twigs snapping echoed through the trees, dropping his hands down again, Stiles turned his head slightly and listened before he slowly turned and took a slow step away from the direction he thought he heard the noise for before he heard the snap of twigs again and he paused quickly.  
Trying to slow his heartbeat which he could still feel pressing against his chest from the run, Stiles shook his head from his thoughts and put the noises off to just being the woods as he turned and started to walk away again, his amber eyes looking around at the crisp golden and brown colored leaves around him reminding him of the forest back home, the smell of the wild and autumn leaves had him smiling slightly to himself before he was shaking his head and pushing forward again in to a soft jog to warm down from the fast paced jog he had started with.

For a few minutes, Stiles let himself get lost in his run again when the snapping of branches closer behind him had Stiles breathing out and glancing over his shoulder before he was turning back again as he kept pushing himself steadily. Hearing the second snap of a branch closer, Stiles felt himself stumble to a stop before he was spinning around, eyes searching the woods as his breath came out heavily.

‘’Hello’’ Stiles called out as his hand came up to scratch against his jaw lightly before movement had him turning to glance back at the path, ‘’you know hiding isn’t very nice’’ Stiles called out again before a low growl carried on the wind. Swallowing thickly, Stiles took a slow step back as his eyes darted between the trees, listening as the sound died away, ‘’you’re just being an idiot Stiles, stupid grouchy wolf is still on your mind’’ He mumbled to himself before he turned and started to jog along the path again before the clear sound of paws tapping against the forest floor had Stiles heart skipping as he pushed faster and heard the paws of whatever was chasing grow louder and closer.  
Turning at the last minute and shooting off through the tree’s, Stiles let his body move in and out of the trees, the practice and sitting on bench while watching plenty of lacrosse games helping as he moved and he was suddenly thankful for all the times him and Scott had messed around in the woods back home and during the breaks of their classes, playing chase and other things while helping Scott to move and wrestling to help Stiles out as well as Scott after he had gotten biting.   
Hearing the thud of a body hitting in to a tree behind him, Stiles yelped as he stumbled over a tree root hidden under leaves before the ground rushed up to his knees, pain flaring quickly before he was rolling himself over and pushing to his feet as an object flew over his head.   
Pushing to his feet again, Stiles started to push himself faster, his thighs burning with the strain and his chest tight with uneven breathes as he kept moving through the trees before he was pushing off another and changing his direction to try and confuse whatever or whoever was chasing him.

Spotting the large clearing, Stiles swallowed and briefly wondered about changing direction and staying between the trees before the last moment when the sure sound of a growl had him turning once more as he darted through the last ring of trees and pushed out in to the clearing where he tried to push himself further and quicker.   
Running, Stiles couldn’t hear anything above the sound of his own heart beating in his ears and the rush of blood through his veins before the heavy weight against the centre of his back had him flying through the air before crashing against the ground with a heavy thud, the weight constant on his back as he groaned in pain, his arm was twisted under his chest awkwardly and his side hurt before the weight lifted and moved away again, circling before the paws got closer. Rolling away at the last moment, Stiles glanced towards the sound as it landed to see the large wolf turning to stare at him.  
Feeling the fear and panic start to build in his chest, Stiles scrambled backwards on his hands before he was up on his feet and running again, pushing near the trees, Stiles knew in the back of his mind that he just had to get through the trees and then head left a little and then he would come out near the large car park and road which a lot of people used, well hoped that there would be people there this time of morning….quickly, Stiles train of thought was stopped as he felt himself get tackled to the ground again, the weight heavy on his back as his face was pressed in to the leaf covered ground.

Panting, Stiles squeezed his eyes shut before he brought his arm up and drove his elbow in to the wolfs side which had the animal moving slightly before there was a growl, a warning to keep still which had Stiles freezing as a snout came down and pressed along the back of his neck in a damp line.  
‘’Okay dude...if you can hear me...whatever, I know you’re not a real wolf...you’re too big’’ Stiles gasped out against the leaves before he coughed slightly when a few fell in to his mouth with the way he had been pushed down. ‘’just back off and I’ll forget everything and you know, I wouldn’t make a tasty meal anyway dude, I’m all skin and bones...see totally no meat at all’’ Stiles spoke out as he tried to struggle out from under the wolf, his arms moving up which was pressed down with a paw quickly along with another growl which had Stiles swallowing deeply. ‘’just to inform you, you aren’t the first sourwolf I have encounter in the last twenty four hours dude. And trust me, I know a much grouchy wolf than you’’

Feeling the weight change on his back, Stiles sucked a lungful of air in along with a coughing fit before he felt a warm hand pressing against his back, rubbing lightly between his shoulder blades as he breathed deeply with the new intake of air to his lungs  
‘’You ran you idiot’’

‘’Derek...Seriously....Derek’’ Stiles yelled out as he pushed back against the body over his, his elbow coming up sharply to jut in to Derek’s ribs which had the guy moving backwards enough before he was flipping over on to his back to stare at the other man. ‘’you scared me dude...what the hell was you thinking about, didn’t you see the panic attack I had last night, didn’t you think that  just possibly that being chased through the woods by a massive wolf wouldn’t bring another one on’’ He panted out as Derek rubbed at his ribs and just smirked at him. ‘’holy shit’’ He groaned as he dropped back down on to his back again and squeezed his eyes shut, his head tilted back against the leaves slightly and his hands resting over his chest which he could feel his heart under...racing.

‘’Thought you had heard me the first time you stopped and looked around, I didn’t expect you to start jogging again’’ Derek spoke out calmly, almost like he hadn’t been running at all.

‘’I did hear you, just put it off to wind’’ Stiles muttered.

‘’You are still stupid for running when I stumbled over a few branches, you could be dead right now if it wasn’t me’’

‘’You’re stupid’’

‘’-and plus, when you ran my wolf took it as a game, that you were playing with it, given in to playing chase.’’ Derek told Stiles with a shrug as he opened his eyes and turned to look at the other man who he quickly realized was stark nude and kneeling quite close.

‘’Dude...clothes’’ Stiles yelped as he rolled away and groaned slightly as pain flared up his side again and his arm throbbed from where he had landed on it awkwardly.

‘’Stiles’’

‘’I’m fine’’ He lied out before Derek sighed and got to his feet at the same time as Stiles stood slowly. Feeling strong hands grip his hands, Stiles yelped slightly before he turned to face Derek, his eyes stuck on the wolf’s face as he tried his best to ignore the lack of clothes.

 ‘’You’re lying, I can hear it’’ Derek spoke out softly as he brushed gentle hands down his back and side, clearing leaves and twigs from his clothing as Stiles sighed, ‘’I didn’t mean to hit in to you that hard, just...my wolf gets carried away sometimes and you are the first person in a very long time which has offered up the chase game that good’’

‘’Oh great, I’m a play toy for a wolf’’ Stiles muttered out as he pushed away from Derek. ‘’’just whatever, get something on or shift again, I really don’t want to be glaring at a half dressed god okay, just...I don’t know just do something will you before some poor jogger comes through the woods and stumbles against you’’ Stiles bit out before he was walking towards the trees he had been heading in so that he could head back home and grab a shower, before the sudden realization of what he had called Derek was hitting him and making him swallow before he was speeding up, hoping to get a head start on Derek before he could question anything about Stiles’ choice of words.

.o0o.

By the time Stiles had arrived back at the apartment and had gotten halfway up the stairs, he could hear the heavy footfalls of Derek behind him, pulling the keys out of his pocket, Stiles slowly winched at the pain tugging on his side as he extended his arm towards the door, only to jump again when the firm touch of Derek’s hand pressed against his side.   
‘’Sorry’’ He told him quietly, before the feeling of pain slowly started to fade and Stiles turned to stare at the alpha from over his shoulder. ‘’I really didn’t mean to tackle you so hard’’

‘’The wolf couldn’t hold back…I know Derek, you keep saying’’ Stiles muttered with a roll of his eyes as he turned back and finished unlocking the door, pushing it open and moving out of Derek’s touch, Stiles moved through the hall and towards his room before he was shutting himself in and leaning back against the door as his heart skipped a few beats again, his own curse on his lips when he heard the footsteps pause near his room. Pushing away Stiles started to strip down to his boxers before he was crossing to stand in front of his full length mirror, eyes running over the few bruises on his sides before the sound of his door opening had him jumping and turning to stare at Derek as he frowned at the bruises on Stiles skin. ‘’Derek’’ Stiles spoke out softly, the sound causing the alpha’s eyes to lift to his face. ‘’really I’m fine, I’ve had worse messing around with Scott’’ Stiles told him before the low rumble of a growl had him sighing and shaking his head.

‘’He shouldn’t hurt you’’ Derek told him, voice a little deeper as Stiles moved across his room to grab some clean clothes from his dresser.

‘’He doesn’t do it on purpose Derek, we mess around, he forgets his strength sometimes’’ He muttered before walking towards Derek and out again, his eyes glancing back at the sure touch of the alphas fingers against his arm.

.o0o.

After a long and very hot shower, Stiles soon found himself walking in to the lounge, his glasses pushed up on his nose and hair a mess before moving towards the table where Derek was sitting, his own book in his hand and reading before he was looking up at Stiles with a look which almost made Stiles think of concern and worry.

‘’Why did you want the spare room here with me and not your own apartment somewhere else?’’ Stiles asked in wonder as he sat down, amber eyes trained on the wolf who was staring right back at him without blinking before the book in his hands was being closed and he made a move to stand. ‘’No...I want answers Derek, you’ve been here for just over a month now and I still don’t know anything about you other than you’re an alpha werewolf from Beacon Hills’’ Stiles snapped out which had Derek freezing and sitting back again to stare back at him.

‘’I work in a bar’’ Derek told him simply.

‘’Well that explains most nights’’ Stiles muttered as his eyes fell down to the books in front of him as he pushed a cover of one open before closing it again. ‘’but what about during the day?’’

‘’Wolf things’’

‘’That’s it...that’s all you’re going to tell me after everything I’ve done?’’ Stiles asked as Derek frowned, ‘’Derek for god’s sake, I pulled a silver arrow head out of your back, just tell me what’s going on around here...and what has it got to do with Scott, is this why he hasn’t been coming around anymore?’’

‘’Scott’s looking in to things for me Stiles, he’s safe’’ Derek told him as Stiles huffed and he watched the boy as his heart changed a little as he pushed himself up and towards the fridge. ‘’Stiles’’ Derek said softly.

‘’No, you know what...I don’t want things hidden, if you are going to keep secrets from me than I want you out of this apartment Derek, I’m sorry but I just don’t like not knowing what’s going on around me when werewolves are arriving on my doorsteps bloody and hiding out in my room with sil-‘’

Stiles words were cut off suddenly by lips pressing against his, stubble burning against his chin as a strong hand carefully cradled the junction of his neck where his jaw met it just under his ear. By the time Stiles finally realized what was going on, Derek was pulling away and quickly leaving the apartment, the front door closing loudly in the silence as he felt his heart thrash against his chest.

He had just been kissed.

Derek Hale had just kissed him.

.o0o.

Later that night, Stiles laid awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness as he listened for any signs of Derek coming home, but as each hour slowly ticked by with nothing happening, Stiles’s mind started to wonder back to the kiss and what Derek had been thinking before he had attacked Stiles like that. With a groan, Stiles let himself roll over on to his side before he blinked up at his alarm clock with tired eyes, the light slowly flashing three minutes past two before darkness replaced the neon light.

Waken slowly to the bright light of day creeping across his bedroom, Stiles yawned widely and glanced towards his clock to see it reading a few minutes past ten before he was up and dragging himself through the apartment and in to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Letting the silence of the apartment sooth him contently, Stiles took his coffee and moved towards the couch where he lowered himself down in to it, sipping at the dark liquid slowly as his mind started to slowly come online with the start of a new day and enough for him to get ready for his morning classes.

Creeping back through the apartment door nearly a day later, Derek let his senses push out before he was turning to look towards Stiles where he was laid, stretched out on the couch, his glasses in his hand which was laying out, dangling between the couch and coffee table while his other was resting against his stomach. Closing the door softly and locking it up, Derek let his jacket slip down his arms before he was putting it over the back of the arm chair and moved towards where Stiles was sleeping. Perching on the edge, he let his hand run over Stiles’s shin before he was reaching up and taking the book out from under his bent arm and closed it before resting it against the table again before he repeated the same action only with his glasses next before he was standing and carefully lifting Stiles in his arms.

‘’Your back’’ Stiles mumbled as Derek turned towards the hallway and his grip tightened slightly as Stiles let a sigh out, his arm moving to wrap around his neck as he turned and buried his face in to Derek’s neck. ‘’need to talk’’ He murmured lightly.

‘’In the morning Stiles’’ Derek whispered softly as he worked his way across the bedroom and lowered Stiles on to his bed gently. ‘’we’ll talk in the morning’’ Tucking the covers around the boy, Derek watched as Stiles let a small hum out before he was turning over on to his side and tucking his arm under his head, a sigh of content leaving his lips before Derek was turning and leaving the room.

.o0o.

Waken to the smell of eggs being cooked, Stiles slowly pushed himself up out of the warmth of his bed, dressing in his jogging sweats and stumbled through the apartment and in to the kitchen where he paused at the sight of a girl at the stove.  
‘’Dude you’re up, great’’ Seeing the girl turn with wide eyes, Stiles gave her a small smile before he was turning to look towards Scott as he walked in behind him, his hand clapping on his shoulder before he was scooting past and walking over to the girl who kissed his cheek.

‘’Uhh...’’

‘’Oh this is Allison...Allison meet my best buddy, my brother Stiles’’ Scoot beamed as Allison waved her fingers slightly and Stiles returned with a blank stare. ‘’Where’s grumpy?’’ Scott asked as Stiles blinked and turned to look over his shoulder and back again with a shrug just as the sound of keys in the lock had Stiles turning again, his amber eyes watching the front door open and Derek walk in with a bag hanging from his pinkie and a tray holder in his hand as his eyes snapped up, the sound of a small growl on in his throat as the door closed behind him and Stiles heard Scott stand and move closer to Allison.

‘’What’s she doing here?’’ Derek demanded as Stiles blinked at him a few times and shook his head.

‘’I didn’t invite them’’ Stiles yawned out before his eyes dropped to the cups in Derek’s hand, ‘’is that...coffee?’’ He asked as Derek glanced down and up with a tight nod, his arm extending towards him, making grabby hands Stiles move towards Derek quickly and took one of the cups with a gleeful smile.

‘’Dude what happened to your side?’’ Scott’s voice rang out as Stiles lifted his arm slightly and looked down at the dark bruises forming.

‘’Oh...nothing, just decided to be the bait in a game of chase with an Alpha’’ Stiles shrugged as he turned away from said Alpha and moved towards the couch and flopped down as Scott spluttered over his words which was cut off with another growl from Derek.

‘’Scott’’ Derek growled out as Stiles looked up to see him still stood just by the door before turning to look towards Scott who had a slightly guilty look on his face. ‘’she is a Argent’’

‘’Yeah...I didn’t realize you would be home’’ Scott shrugged.

‘’She put an arrow in my back’’

‘’Wait...what’’ Stiles shrieked out as he jumped up again and turned to look between the three of them, his eyes darting from Derek to Allison who had a worried look on her face before looking at Derek again. ‘’you’re telling me that the arrow head I had to dig out of your shoulder...gross by the way came from Allison?’’

‘’Yes’’

‘’Whoa...calm down on the growling dude, Allison is harmless’’ Scott butted in which had another loud growl leave Derek, moving between them, Stiles held his hands up, one pressing against Derek’s chest while he held the other up to Scott.

‘’She’s an Argent Scott...she’s the enemy’’

‘’She isn’t anything like her family Derek’’ Scott growled back as Stiles turned to see Allison behind Scott, her hair covering her face before he turned back to stare at Derek.

‘’Her family are murders’’

‘’Whoa there big guy’’ Stiles muttered as he crouched and placed his coffee on the table before turning to face Derek fully and pushed his hands against his chest and back a little as his eyes bled in to red. ‘’when did you go out’’ He asked, trying to distract Derek and to get his eyes on himself.

‘’last night, I worked, brought breakfast on the way home’’ Derek growled out, his eyes still on the other two in the kitchen as Stiles sighed.

‘’Right then, you Mr. I’m the Alpha-hear-me-roar, go and lie down and sleep and stop trying to attack my best friends girlfriend, if Scott says she’s noting like her family then you should believe him because he doesn’t lie’’ Stiles snapped out, seeing Derek’s eyes snap down to him suddenly, he swallowed and tried to keep his heart normal as the red bore in to amber before it was slowly fading away.

‘’You wanted to talk’’ Derek told him as Stiles nodded.

‘’Yes, yes I did but that was before Scott and his girlfriend appeared in the kitchen and woke me up with eggs, we will talk about things later’’ Stiles told him before he realizes that his hands were still on Derek’s chest and he quickly dropped them.

‘’I brought Danish’s’’ Derek told him a little softer as Stiles eyes dropped down to the bag and then back up again to see Derek frowning slightly.

‘’Oh my god, you’re adorable’’ Stiles laughed out before he slapped his hand over his mouth and then took the bag from him, ‘’now go to bed and sleep...wait...Derek...that’s’’ Stiles started to say as Derek walked away and down the hallway. ‘’my room’’ He muttered as his door closed, groaning slightly, Stiles turned and faced the other two to see them staring at him before he rolled his eyes and dropped back on to the couch again and started to take the breakfast out of the bag.

.o0o.

Standing outside his bedroom, Stiles let himself take a deep breath before he was knocking lightly and pushing the door open slowly, letting his eyes rise from the floor, Stiles looked towards his bed to see Derek laid out on his stomach, a arm curled around Stiles’ pillow and his face buried in to it before he slowly let his eyes drag down to see that Derek was indeed topless, his jeans riding low enough to show a stripe of grey boxers before he let amber eyes trail down over Derek’s ass and legs. Snapping his eyes back, Stiles cleared his voice slightly and stepped back out his room, the door closing behind him with a small bang which had him swallowing and pushing towards the empty lounge quickly, his hands picking up the other box which had another Danish in which was Derek’s before Stiles was taking it in to the kitchen and pushing it in to the fridge and started to busy himself with cleaning said kitchen up when the sound of his bedroom door being opened greeted his ears, the shuffling of feet leading towards the bathroom as Stiles glanced over his shoulders and back again as he moved to the table, conversation be damned he thought as he picked his IPod up and quickly wrapped his headphones around his neck and pressed the buds in to his ears before he was hitting play and slipped the device in to his pocket and went back to his cleaning.

Letting himself get carried away, Stiles slowly moved through the kitchen and in to the lounge where he was leaning over and picking a few of his books up off the floor to put on the table when he turned and quickly dropped them again, his eyes meeting Derek’s with a swallow as the werewolf smirked slightly and stalked closer to him, the coloring of red bleeding in to his eyes as he took a step closer, forcing Stiles to step backwards until his back was pressing back against the wall with an Alpha pressing against his front, nose to nose, toe to toe.  
‘’Umm...hi’’ Stiles squeaked out as Derek smirked again, the sharp canines breaking through his lips before Stiles swallowed again, his eyes darting back up to Derek’s as the warmth of a hand pressed against his hip. ‘’Derek’’ Stiles muttered quietly, his heart racing as the wolf tilted his head slightly, eyes trailing over the skin of Stiles’ face.

‘’You smell good’’ Derek told him quietly as Stiles swallowed again and brought his hands up to press against Derek’s chest, the warmth shocking him again for no reason as the wolf pressed closer and leaned his face down in to Stiles’ neck. ‘’like mine’’ The low words had Stiles shivering slightly, his heart jumping a few beats quicker as a wet trail moved along his neck, his own fingers curling in to Derek’s shirt as the Alpha pulled back to stare in to his eyes again, the red slowly fading back to the mixed matched coloring as they flickered between Stiles’ and his lips.

Hearing the knock on the door, Stiles both jumped and knocked his head against Derek’s before he was pulling back with a groan.

Hearing the second knock, Stiles let his eyes open to face a dark green carpet before the sound of Derek’s footsteps along the hall had him blinking and turning over to see that he was on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, a whole way away from the wall. Blinking his eyes as the front door closed, Stiles turned to stare at Derek as he walked back, pausing in the doorway to glance his eyes towards Stiles with a raised eye brow.  
‘’You fell asleep on the couch again’’ Derek told him as he pushed himself up sitting before slowly to his feet where he wobbled slightly and quickly felt the warmth of Derek’s hands closing around his arms. ‘’go careful, you hit your head on the table’’ Derek told him as he looked up at the wolf to see him looking just above Stiles’ on eyes where now he thought about it, could feel a slight trickle of sticky warmth.

‘’I dreamt it’’ Stiles murmured which had Derek looking at him confused.

‘’dreamt what?’’ He asked as Stiles shook his head slowly.

‘’nothing, don’t worry’’ He told him quickly as the wolf glanced down at his chest and up again to see that Derek had a top on before his eyes was moving to the coffee table to see that it still had his empty breakfast box on top along with the closed on of Derek’s and two coffee cups and a holder still, his books dotting along the floor before he turned his head towards the kitchen to see his IPod sitting on the table still and the pan which Allison had used to cook the eggs still in the sink.

‘’Stiles’’ Derek questioned as he turned back and stared at the Alpha, ‘’are you okay?’’

‘’I’m fine, just had a dream’’ Stiles told him honestly as Derek nodded slowly and glanced upwards again.

‘’Let me help you clean that up’’ And with that, Stiles let the werewolf grab his hand and pull him out of the lounge and down the hallway and in to the bathroom before letting himself be pushed down on to the closed toilet seat while Derek busied himself with grabbing the small first aid box from under the sink.

.o0o.

From his place at the bar, Derek could see nearly all of the bar and the people who were inside tonight, his eyes going from one person to another and back again, just tracing over each person until someone came closer enough for him to turn his attention to them while he took their drink order and quickly moved around to get it before taking each drink back and taking the money from the person in front of him. Letting himself get caught up, it wasn’t until he was stood in front of Derek that Stiles’ scent finally hit him over the smell of booze and over powering aftershave and perfume, staring back at the large amber orbs, Derek just looked at him before Stiles face pulled up in to a large grin.

‘’Ha...I finally found the bar’’ He grinned out, a small giggle leaving with his words as Derek shook his head.

‘’How much have you had to drink tonight Stiles’’ He asked as the human body before him shrugged.

‘’A few drinks’’ He smiled, ‘’and now hoping to get another one of you’’ Stiles grinned as he leaned forward on the bar, his elbows pressed against the hard surface while he rested his chin in his hands. Shaking his head slightly, Derek turned away and grabbed a glass and filled it before he was walking back over to Stiles and pushed it in front of him. ‘’what’s this’’

‘’A drink’’ Derek deadpanned as Stiles turned his eyes away from the dark liquid and turned eyes to him.

‘’Did you just try to tell a joke?’’Stiles asked with a teasing smile before lifting the drink to his lips and taking a large mouthful and swallowing which Derek tracked with his eyes before they were moving back to Stiles’ as he looked up wide eyed, ‘’this is coke’’

‘’I know’’ Derek told him as he frowned,

‘’But why...I thought you were starting to like me Derek’’ Stiles whined which had a few people looking towards him, a few sets of eyes staring at Stiles for a lot longer than Derek and his wolf liked as he shook his head slightly at the boy before him.

‘’Because, I don’t want to be dragging your drunk ass home tonight and you really need to stop falling asleep on the couch too, it’s annoying’’ Derek told him as he thought back to how he had left his bedroom to find stiles asleep on the couch again that afternoon, books surrounding him and his glasses on his nose which wiggled under his stare.

‘’Your face is annoying’’ Stiles countered back as Derek shook his head and started to walk away to serve another customer, his words of only serving soft drinks to Stiles whispered to the other bar staff he passed.

By the end of his shift, Derek could see that Stiles was stills at the end of the bar where he had moved to once he realized that Derek was avoiding moving near him, his body slumped against the bar with a few empty glasses in front of him which had Derek frowning as he stopped beside him. ‘’I told you not to drink any more’’ Derek told Stiles as he jumped and lifted his head with a sloppy grin which had Derek’s wolf preening at to protect him.

‘’I didn’t buy them’’ Stiles grinned out, ‘’they were brought for me’’ He hiccupped, long fingers moving to cover his mouth but Derek could still see the grin behind them as he fought to hold a growl back at people buying Stiles drinks. ‘’turns out people find me attractive after all’’

‘’Lets go’’ Derek growled out as his wolf pushed slightly and Stiles went wide eyed before glancing around him and Derek both, he knew it because his eyes flashed red at the boy before he was nodding and sliding from the bar stool slightly, reaching out a hand to grab his elbow to steady him, Derek let a sharp breath out before he was stepping closer as Stiles leaned in to his touch before leaning in to his side as Derek wrapped his arm around his waist and started to lead him out the bar and around the corner to where his car was sat parked.

By the time Derek had driven back to the apartment, Stiles breathes had fallen in to a steady rhythm in the passenger’s side, a quick glance to the side showed him that the boy had fallen asleep, his body curled up as much as he could in the seat, head turned towards Derek and the side of his neck bare which had him swallowing himself as he cut the engine off and just sat there for a few moments, gathering his thoughts before he was out and walking around to the other side, opening the door and getting his arms around Stiles’ body, Derek lifted him carefully and pushed his foot against the door to close it again as Stiles muttered in his sleep and slowly turned in to Derek more, his arm coming up to wrap around his neck tightly while his face buried in to the other side.  
Car locked and getting to the apartment, Derek managed to get the door unlocked and inside before locking again without waking the boy in his arms, nor did he wake by the time Derek had lowered him down on his bed and moved towards the bottom to start undoing his shoes. Staring at Stiles, Derek wondered whether or not to pull him out of his top and jacket before the need to look after him pushed more and he quickly found himself sitting on the side of the bed and reaching out to undo his jacket when Stiles eyes blinked open slowly.

’’Bad touching’’ Stiles yawned out which had Derek shaking his head slightly.

‘’You’re drunk and I’m trying to get your jacket off Stiles, I’m not doing anything else than trying to get your comfortable’’ Derek told him as Stiles made a small ‘0h’ sound and lifted his hands to try and help which Derek ended up batting away as he finished up and helped the boy to sit up and pull it off his arms and dropped on to the floor before he was being tugged at by Stiles.

‘’Cuddle with me’’ He muttered out as he turned over on to his side, his back to Derek and his arm trapped under Stiles as he sighed and kicked his own shoes off before tugging his arm back which had him protesting slightly.

‘’Stiles I need to take my own jacket off’’ Derek told him softly as he turned back on to his back and blinked owlish eyes at him, his hands letting Derek go which made him shred his jacket quickly before he was turning to lay out beside Stiles, the boy turning and curling in to his side quickly, his head resting against Derek’s shoulder as he let a small sound of content out.

‘’Warm’’ He mumbled under tired breath, a hand sneaking out to lay over Derek’s stomach as his breathes started to slowly even out as he fell asleep, leaving Derek there to stare down at him in shock, his wolf curling up contently inside as his arm slowly moved around Stiles’ shoulder while his other covered his on his stomach.

.o0o.

 Back again, Stiles muffled his groan in to his arm which he was laid on before the line of warmth wrapped around his stomach moved up his chest and pulled him further back against a firm chest, a nose rubbing against the back of his neck as Stiles settled again, feeling Derek’s cheek move over his neck and shoulder, Stiles knew that he was being scented and couldn’t find it in him to push away from the warmth which the werewolf was.

Waken the second time, alone...Stiles felt a pang of sadness wash through him before he was pushing it away quickly again and turned over, his body moving to the place Derek had been, which smelt of him strongly before he slowly blinked his eyes open to see that it had gone noon and for a moment, Stiles was thankful for it being a weekend before his eyes noticed the glass and two tables on the bedside unit. ‘’Aww, grumpy wolf cares’’ Stiles muttered to himself with a lop sided grin as he pushed himself up on to his elbow, a small grimace appearing over his lips at the movement which sent the drums inside his head beating before he grabbed the pills and swallowed them down with the water.

For the next week or so, things between Derek and Stiles seemed to even out, even without their talk which none of them had pushed to bring up any time they were alone together eating or even sat next to each other on the couch while watching TV. Part of Stiles still wanted to know why Derek had kissed him as well as chosen to share an apartment when most of the time it seemed like he would rather be on his own.

.o0o.

Three weeks later, Stiles soon found himself walking through the woods with Scott who had been following a trail of some creature which he still didn’t know about yet Scott didn’t want to be alone so he had it in his wolfy mind to bring along his human best friend.

‘’Seriously Scott’’ Stiles whined as they paused for Scott to sniff at the air, jumping slightly to keep himself warm, Stiles wrapped his jacket around him better before reaching up to pull his hat further down over his ears as the other werewolf turn to look at him, ‘’its freezing man...can’t we do this like...in the morning or something’’

‘’The trail wont be as strong, it has to be now’’’ Scott told him before walking again, rolling his eyes, Stiles jogged slightly to catch his best friend up before settling in to a walk beside him.

‘’What are we even looking for?’’ Stiles tried as he breathed out and glanced over at the wolf.

‘’Can’t say’’ Scott told him with a shrug as he looked back.

‘’Can’t say or won’t say?’’ Stiles breathed out as he stopped walking, a few steps ahead Scott turned to look back at him.

‘’Derek says...’’

‘’Derek’’ Stiles breathed out, ‘’should’ve realized it had something to do with Derek...you know what Scott, I’m sorry but I’m going to head back to the apartment, it’s freezing cold and I don’t even know why I’m here when I don’t even know what it is you are after’’ Stiles spoke out before he was glancing down at the white mist which escaped his mouth as he spoke, the air colder around them as he shivered again.

‘’Stiles’’ Scott started to say before he shook his head.

‘’Forget it Scott, I get it...I’m just the weak human who doesn’t know anything about the supernatural...it’s fine, you carry on doing your scenting thing and find whatever it is you want and I’ll go home and get out of your way...after all, I am just human’’ Stiles muttered under his breath as he started to walk away from his friend and peered through the darkness of the woodland path they had been walking along.

‘’Stiles’’ Scott shouted form behind him.

‘’Stiles you shouldn’t be here’’ Hearing Derek’s voice, Stiles paused suddenly and whipped around to see him walking up behind Scott, his eyes bright in the half moon as they passed from him and to Scott and back again.

‘’Don’t worry grumpy, I was just leaving’’

The last thing Stiles heard before it went dark was Scott’s frantic shout, his face worried before he saw Derek shift and the loud growl which escaped his lips as the ground quickly rushed up to meet him.

.o0o.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Stiles could feel a large headache forming before a warm hand was pressing over his forehead with soft words in his ear before the room was finally clearing up around him and Stiles realized that he was back in the apartment.  
‘’Stiles’’ A warm voice whispered out from beside him as he hummed and tried to follow the hand which moved away from his forehead before it appeared on the side of his neck and he leaned in to it more.

‘’Stiles’’ The voice spoke a little stronger this time, the pitch a little rougher as the warm hand moved away from his neck and he was left alone. ‘’Can you hear me’’ The rough voice asked from closer this time as Stiles let his head turn slowly towards the sound.

‘’Mr. MChottie’’ Stiles grinned out, his voice slurred as his hand came up to touch against the stubbled jaw which was staring at him with a slight frown. ‘’are you going to kiss me again?’’ He asked.

‘’What...what...again’’

 ‘’Shhh...Scotty mustn’t know’’ Stiles giggled again as he moved to roll over, only to be stopped short by even warmer hands on his shoulders which he gasped at before moving back again.

‘’Uhh...Derek...what just happened?’’ A voice asked as Stiles blinked at him and Derek stared back unmoving before his head was turning to look towards Scott who was still staring between the two of them.

‘’It’s a side effect of the magic he got hit with’’ Derek explained as Stiles huffed slightly and layed back down on the couch again and curled up. ‘’some touches will feel more...intermit than others’’ Standing back up to sit on the coffee table, Derek glanced towards Stiles before to Scott again, ‘’for example, you’re his best friend, so he leans in to your touch because its something safe, something he knows’’ Derek told him as Scott nodded.

‘’And what about you’’ He asked as Derek swallowed and turned back to stare at Stiles who had fallen asleep quickly again.

‘’Mines different, it’s filled with passion and the wolf along with the angry Stiles holds on to towards me’’ Derek whispered out before he was standing and moving towards the kitchen, ‘’he will be fine now, you can leave’’

‘’Hold on...I want to know what he meant by you kissing him again’’ Scott’s voice broke out from behind Derek as he pulled out some juice.

‘’It was nothing, he’s just confused’’ Derek lied before he turned to look over his shoulder at the other werewolf in the kitchen. ‘’the magic from the goblin will wear off once he’s slept more’’

‘’Derek’’

‘’Scott he is fine’’ Derek half growled out which had the other were stepping back slightly before nodding, his eyes moving towards the couch before he was grabbing his things.

‘’Just call or text me once he’s back to normal again’’ Scott told him as Derek nodded.

.o0o.

Opening his eyes to a darkly colored shirt, Stiles breathed out and let his eyes close again as he brushed his nose over the warmth and curled a little closer before said object moved slightly and Stiles found himself freezing quickly as a warm hand soothed up his back and rested against the back of his neck, fingers squeezing softly as he relaxed in to the body again and let his eyes fall closed again.

Thinking back to everything which had happened since entering the woods with Scott, Stiles frowned as he remembered up to the moment Derek appeared before everything else faded out to black and washed away. ‘’You’re thinking too hard’’ The rumble of Derek’s voice moved through the chest which was under Stiles’ cheek, ‘’stop it’’

‘’What happened to me’’ Stiles asked as he went to move but was held down by Derek’s arm.

‘’Goblin’’ Derek murmured out to him as Stiles frowned again. ‘’been following it for weeks...reason why I came here’’ Derek mumbled out as his fingers moved over the bare skin on Stiles neck. ‘’it’s been following you too, that’s why I got the place here and not my own, I done it to protect you’’

‘’Wait...I’m not following’’ Stiles told him as he pushed away from Derek’s hold and looked down at him where he was stretched out on Stiles bed.

‘’It was trying to sacrifice you for some reason’’ Derek told him with tired eyes as Stiles frowned and looked down.

‘’Oh’’ He muttered before dropping down again, his head dropping back to Derek’s chest.

‘’You don’t seem surprised about that’’ Derek asked in wonder as Stiles huffed a breath of laughter out, his fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt as he shrugged a little.

‘’Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had something come after me’’ He grinned before it fell away with the rumble of a growl vibrating through Derek’s chest and his arm moving around Stiles again, pulling him closer to his own body. ‘’chill grumpy’’ Stiles chuckled breathlessly, ‘’I’m still okay, it’s never succeed in trying to kill Stiles, I’m still one hundred and ten percent human’’ He teased as he brought his hand up and pinched the Alpha’s side which earned a sharp growl from him. ‘’but I still have a question...well two now anyway’’ Stiles spoke out as Derek sighed.

‘’What’’ He asked.

‘’First...are you going to be leaving now the goblins gone’’ Stiles asked carefully as he made sure to keep his heart calm enough for the wolf not to notice the small fact that Stiles kind of didn’t want Derek to leave.

‘’And two’’ Derek asked, a hand moving back to rest against the back of Stiles’s neck again, fingers squeezing slightly as Stiles relaxed in to Derek’s body more.

‘’Why did you kiss me’’ Stiles asked before he felt the wolf freeze under him before going to move when Stiles pushed his weight down as much as he could, still knowing that Derek could move him off him if he really wanted too. ‘’Derek’’ Stiles asked, part of him wanted to lift his head and look at the wolf but another part didn’t want to see his face while they had the conversation which had been long overdue.

‘’Because you frustrate me’’ Derek half growled out. ‘’you never stop talking-’’

‘’Oh...okay, that’s cool’’ Stiles told him quickly before he was sitting up and moving away from the wolf who he heard shifting on the bed as he moved across the room and grabbed some sweat pants out his drawer and started to move towards the bedroom door to head to the bathroom.

‘’Stiles’’ Derek growled out.

‘’No it’s fine Derek, really...I do talk too much sometimes, it’s always better to shut me up then to let me keep talking’’ Stiles shrugged as he forced himself to walk out the room and in to the bathroom where he locked the door behind him and moved towards the shower as his heart skipped a few beats inside his chest and he reached up to turn the water on with a shaking hand.

He wasn’t sure why Derek telling him that it was to shut him up effected him so much as he stripped out the dirty clothes and pushed them across the tiled floor, he knew that he had started getting closer to the Alpha wolf...or had thought that he was getting closer. Shaking his head, Stiles let himself stand in under the hot water where he let a shaky breath out and slipped his eyes closed.

.o0o.

‘’Stiles’’ Derek knocked softly against the bathroom door with a sigh, it had been an hour since Stiles had left the bedroom and locked himself away, ‘’I wasn’t finished talking when you left’’ Derek breathed out as he rested his forehead to the wooden door and let his eyes close.

Silence greeted him.

‘’Fine be that way, you’re acting like a child Stiles’’ Derek growled out as he pushed himself away and stormed back down the hallway, walking in to his room, Derek let his door slam close before he was moving across and throwing himself down on to his bed in frustration, if Stiles had let Derek carry on talking before leaning, then he would’ve known that Derek would’ve told him that he would never stop talking and how each time he moved his hands around, his scent would spread stronger and stronger which affected his wolf, that he wanted Stiles, that his wolf wanted to take Stiles for his mate.

Inside the bathroom, Stiles kept his head rested back against the door as he listened to Derek walk away, the bang of a door closing telling him that Derek had gone back in to his own bedroom before he was slowly standing and inching the door open. He felt bad for walking out like he did, for not opening the bathroom door when Derek told him that he hadn’t finished talking. Creeping long the hallway and back in to his bedroom again, sliding in to bed, Stiles let himself curl the blankets around him from where Derek was laid, the smell of him strong on them as Stiles pulled them up over his head and curled himself up while trying not to let himself feel hurt or upset that yet again another person didn’t like him.

When Stiles woke a few hours later, it was to sunlight streaming in to his room and the covers pushed away before he was turning over and looking towards his bedroom door which was wide open, he knew that it was closed when he came in beforehand, stumbling out of bed and across, he poked his head out the door and glanced around before he was stepping out and towards the lounge with hesitant steps until he saw that both lounge and kitchen was empty.  
Making himself some food, Stiles leaned against the counter, his IPod headphones in and music playing as he stared in to the bowl of cereal he had, eyes watching as cheerio’s slowly became soggy in the bottom of the bowl before movement out the corner of his eye had him jumping, bowl falling and smashing on the floor as he yanked the headphones out and turned to face Derek with a crashing heart.

Derek was staring right at his chest where Stiles could feel his heart thumbing against his rib cage before he was turning away, a rouge of embarrassment flushing across his cheeks as he crouched down and started to carefully pick up the pieces of broken bowl from the floor before Derek’s large hands were appearing and helping him.

‘’I can do it, or am I too childish to even do this’’ Stiles asked bitterly, eyes still casted downwards as Derek’s hands paused slightly.

‘’I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry’’ Derek told him quietly as he stood the pieces he had picked up being placed in the bin.

‘’Yeah well’’ Stiles muttered as he stood and dropped the rest in before he was turning and grabbing the cloth of the counter and dropped back down to wipe up the spilt milk.

Standing again and moving to walk away from Derek, Stiles soon found himself being pinned to the fridge, his back arching from the coldness slightly before he was growling at Derek to let him go, to get away from him before Derek growled back, eyes flashing which has Stiles swallowing before going lax in his grip, his body falling back against the fridge as he breathed out.

‘’You never let me finish’’ Derek growled out, his fingers tightening around Stile’s shoulders slightly before relaxing again, ‘’I wasn’t finished telling you why’’

‘’I don’t want to know Derek, being humiliated once is enough, I don’t need you to do it again’’ Stiles fought back as he struggled against the hold again, feeling Derek let his shoulder go to grab his wrist instead, Stiles tried his best to glare at him.

‘’What’’ Derek asked confused, ‘’that isn’t what I meant...you never let me finish what I was saying, I wasn’t trying to humiliate you Stiles, I was trying to tell you that I want you, that my wolf wants you as his mate’’ Derek barked out, ‘’I can’t stand it when people look at you more than something friendly, I hate other people touching you and I always try and make you smell like mine’’ He growled. ‘’I give you my shirts, sleep in your bed...I...I tried to stop myself, tried to stop the wolf but I couldn’t, he was too strong and you wouldn’t stop talking or moving about, your scent was teasing and we couldn’t take it anymore. I’ve wanted you since you were in high school and I caught your scent, I stayed away for your safety but that goblin found out you were an alpha’s mate...I couldn’t let you get hurt’’

‘’What’’ Stiles voice was quiet as he stared at the wolf in front of him, the way his shoulders was slumped and he looked defeated, eyes not meeting Stiles before he was slowly letting him go, arms falling to his sides as he leaned back against the other counter. ‘’you thought by pushing me away you were keeping me safe?’’ Stiles asked before Derek let a slight nod out. ‘’then you don’t know me do you, I never let myself get pushed away, I only did this time because I was knocked out by magic, I’m stubborn as fuck, I’m no way in hell anywhere near submissive enough to be an alpha’s mate, I’m not even a werewolf’’

‘’I don’t care’’ Derek replied quietly as his eyes finally lifted and pinned Stiles against the fridge by his look alone, ‘I don’t want submissive, I want someone who will fight me all the way, someone who’s going to drive me crazy yet still make me love them at the same time, god you let my wolf chase you Stiles, do you even know what that means to a wolf?’’

Standing apart in silence Stiles watched Derek as Derek watched Stiles, their eyes locked together before Derek was looking away and standing up fully.  ‘’I’m sorry, I will be out the apartment tonight, I can see you don’t want anything to do with me’’ Derek told Stiles before he went to move, only to be pushed back against the counter roughly, his lower back being dug in to before he turned his eyes to Stiles to see him breathing heavily.

‘’You don’t get to do that’’ Stiles told him firmly, his hands shaking from where they were pressed against his chest, ‘’you don’t get to just come in here and tell me all that and then walk away’’

‘’You never said anything’’

‘’I was trying to process it all Derek’’ Stiles half shouted, ‘’you just told me you loved me, told me that you didn’t want everything I thought you did, would’ve wanted. I thought I was being pushed away just hours ago Derek, I thought I wasn’t wanted, no one has ever wanted me before’’ He ended in a whisper before Derek was bring his hand up against his cheek, a thumb stroking away a tear he didn’t even realized had fallen.

‘’I’m sorry for hurting you Stiles’’ Derek told him as he let his hand drop down to the side of Stiles’ neck, ‘’I didn’t mean for it to happen, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, I told Scott not to tell you anything, but he took you in to those woods, I should’ve known he wouldn’t of done it alone, I should’ve been there sooner’’

‘’It doesn’t matter, I’m okay Derek, I’m stood right in front of you alive and safe, the magic didn’t harm me, just knocked me out, that’s all, I’m okay’’ Stiles whispered as he took a step closer to the Alpha wolf, his hands sliding up to his neck to rest his palms against it. ‘’I’m human Derek, you can’t always be there to stop me from getting hurt’’

‘’I can try’’ Derek grumbled which had Stiles smiling softly, his hand sliding around to the back of his head before he was tugging lightly on his hair.

‘’I know you would and that’s what I love’’ He whispered, eyes ducking down to Derek’s mouth before up again, seconds before he was being moved backwards, his back colliding with the fridge again before his mouth was being attacked once again by Derek’s a low  rumble leaving his throat which Stiles felt vibrate where Derek’s chest was against his.   
Kissing Derek back this time, Stiles could feel his heart skip a few times as he tightened his arms around Derek’s shoulders as Derek’s slid around his waist and pulled his body closer against his, a hot line of warmth before blunt teeth was nipping along his jaw as Stiles let a small gasp out. ‘’So’’ he started, ‘’Do you want to move in to the bedroom with me?’’ He asked before he was letting a small yelp out as Derek’s hands slid down over his ass and down to the back of his thighs before he was being picked up, his legs wrapping around Derek’s waist before the wolf was carrying him towards his bedroom. ‘’Okay...not what I meant but I’m totally going with this for now’’ Stiles breathed out once he was dropped on his bed and started up at Derek as he knelt on the bed, hands touching Stiles’ knees as he frowned.

‘’what did you mean?’’ He asked as Stiles scooted himself up the bed a little.

‘’I meant, moving in to here, become a one bedroom apartment with a guest room, no more Stiles bedroom and Derek’s bedroom but our bedroom?’’ He asked, the last word just getting out before he was letting a grunt out as Derek launched himself down on top of Stiles, his mouth moving to his neck where he nipped at the skin roughly before soothing his tongue over it as Stiles moaned.

‘’You want that?’’ Derek growled against his cooling skin, the breeze making Stiles shiver as he hummed and run his hands up Derek’s sides.

‘’I want it, you’re in here more than your own bedroom anyway and I swear you were sleeping in here last night even with me pissed at you, my bedroom door was open when I woke up’’ Stiles mentioned before Derek went suspiciously still above him. ‘’Derek?’’

‘’You were upset’’ Derek muttered against his neck, teeth nipping the skin again as he moved on to his shoulder, ‘’I don’t like the smell of your scent when you’re upset and it went away when I curled around you even with you asleep’’ Derek admitted as he leaned back up over Stiles again, whiskey eyes staring back in to green as Stiles swallowed and let a shallow breath out, cheeks flushed as he nodded slightly.

‘’We’ve both done a lot of stupid stuff we need to make up for, mostly childish behaviour and in a way you were right, I was acting like a child and I’m sorry for that, I just thought you were trying to mess me around but I don’t believe that any more, I believe what yo say’’ Stiles whispered as a slow smile started to appear over Derek’s lips, the sight making him smile himself before Derek was leaning back down, helped with the guiding hands of Stiles before he was pressing his mouth back to his again as Stiles hooked an arm around his shoulders and a leg around the back of his knee before he was being dragged down on top of him with a heavy drop, both of them losing breath before Stiles was laughing softly, the sound quickly swallowed as Derek hooked his elbow in over Stiles’ shoulder and fitted his lips back to Stiles again softly.

And if Derek stopped long enough to go out and lock the front door and turn both of their phones off after calling in sick, well no one but Stiles had to know the truth about that and if Derek took the time to get to know every inch of Stiles body three times over and more again until he was a begging mess...well, Derek was the only one who had to know that.


End file.
